Put two twins together Book 5
by jacquisup
Summary: It's their fifth year and is going to be busy. Voldemort is back, the Order of the Phoenix is back and this year's DADA is from the Ministry. (Since Harry can do occlamency he's going to teach Tracey)
1. Chapter 1

3/10/19- 4/18/19

Harry and Tracey were in the kitchen looking at the Daily Prophet to see if anything had been spotted about Voldemort.

"Seeing anything?" Harry asked.

"No, you?" Tracey asked.

"Nope." he said.

"What are you two doing?" Lily asked.

"Looking in the paper for any accidents happening." Tracey said.

Lily sighed. "Why don't you two get some air? We have a meeting at Sirius' later and me and your father are going to Dumbledore's office. Sirius said Dumbledore could use Grimauld Place as headquarters for the Order."

"OK mum." they said together.

"Be careful and don't forget your wand!" she said while they left.

"Don't worry mum, we have it in our pocket." Harry said.

'**Worry wart. We never forget our wand. Only the invisibility cloak sometimes.'** Tracey said.

'**She needs to relax. We're going into our fifth year which means we can take care of ourselves. With you good at transfiguration and me Defense Against the Dark Arts we can do it.'** Harry said.

'**Yeah, we work hard during school. And will work harder the next three years because another war is going to start once the minister gets it through his thick head that he's back.'** Tracey said.

'**I hope he does.'** Harry said.

They took out their wands from their pocket. She smiled and nodded.

So they left and Lilly and James headed to Dumbledore.

Dumbledore had told them as soon as Voldemort is proved back he wants them back in the Fidelius charm like last time.

It was a month until school started and Dumbledore had called James and Lily about something the other day.

"Hello Lily, James, please sit down. Lemon drop?" Dumbledore asked.

"No thanks Albus." Lilly said.

"So, what did you want to talk to us about?" James asked after they sat down.

"Harry and Tracey are going into their fifth year now. And I think Harry is old enough to admit how strong of a legilimence he truly is." Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean? You said he had it as strong as you." Lilly said.

"I lied to my first student and to you." he admitted ashamed.

"What?" James said.

"Everyone knows how strong of a legilimence Voldemort is right?"

They nodded.

"Harry has it as strong as him when he was done with his lessons." he said.

'_Merlin that feels better. When I tell him the prophecy I will feel even more better._' he thought.

"W-what?" Lily said and covered her mouth.

"It's true. I know he was only eight and is only fifteen but you need to remember what I said that Halloween. He's very powerful. He was only five when it happened."

They sat there quietly for a while. Then James thought of something.

"Do you think maybe he's been hiding a lot of strength for his friends? I know Hermione was jealous that he started to get better grades in Defense Against the Dark Arts in third year."

"I've been thinking that to. I know Hermione was a little jealous of how good Tracey is at transfiguration." Lily said.

"I think you're right. Before the meeting I'm going to tell Harry about his legilimancy strength and ask him if he's been hiding his strength." Dumbledore said.

"Maybe you should have his friends and Tracey and perhaps Minerva and Filius also?" Lily said.

"Sounds good. That's it right now. Also after this I'm going to ignore him the best I can. I have an idea of something starting this year since he's back."

"Which is?" James asked the Marauder in him coming.

"Remember when I said I had a theory that he would have a connection with Voldemort in the future?"

They nodded.

"It started last year when he came back. I was going to have him tighten his occlamency full time but wanted to wait and double check. He has occlamency as strong as Severus himself as I said years ago. So if it continues through the year I'll have him put it locked as strong as he can."

"Alright, is that everything?" Lily asked.

"Yes that's everything. I'll see you later on." he said.

They nodded and left.

Meanwhile with Harry and Tracey,

They were at the park and on the swings.

"I can't believe the minister isn't believing you. Does he want another and most likely worse war now that we're either at or done with school?" Tracey said.

"I think he's too scared to believe me. He may have rejected it every time but Dumbledore would be a better minister." Harry said.

She nodded. "But he likes being headmaster more. He calls Hogwarts his home."

They sat there quietly. Then she looked at him.

"I can here you screaming at night. About what happened last year."

"Sorry. I didn't know I was doing it." he said.

"You know you can always come to me, right?" she asked.

"I know. And you can always come to me." he said.

She smiled and nodded. "I know. We're fifteen and are still inseparable. Like Fred and George."

Harry opened his mouth when it started to get dark and colder. Something they were familiar with.

They looked at each other and stood up. Then looked around.

"You don't think it's a dementor do you?" Tracey asked.

"I don't know, we better get home quickly though." Harry said.

She nodded and then felt rain so they started to run. When they got to an alleyway they stopped and looked around again.

There was something in the alleyway apart from themselves, something that was drawing long, hoarse, rattling breaths. They felt a horrible jolt of dread as they stood trembling in the freezing air.

While they looked around Harry slipped on the wet ground.

"Ooff!" he said and his wand fell out of his hand.

"Oh shoot!"

While he was on the ground they felt a creeping chill behind them that could mean only one thing. There was more than one.

"Remember Trace, keep your mouth shut. I don't want you getting into any trouble so leave it to me."

She nodded and kept her mouth shut and looked around.

"Wand!" Harry muttered frantically, his hands flying over the ground like spiders.

"Where's - wand -come on -_lumos!_"

He said the spell automatically, desperate for light to help him in his search - and to his disbelieving relief, light flared inches from his right hand - the wand tip had ignited.

Tracey looked at him in shock.

'_Wandless magic? That's really powerful magic. Then again, Dumbledore said when we were five he was going to be strong._'

Harry snatched it up, scrambled to his feet and turned around. A towering, hooded figure was gliding smoothly towards them, hovering over the ground, no feet or face visible beneath its robes, sucking on the night as it came.

Stumbling backwards, Harry raised his wand.

"_Expecto patronum!_"

A silvery wisp of vapor shot from the tip of the wand and the Dementor slowed, but the spell hadn't worked properly; tripping over his own feet, Harry retreated further as the Dementor bore down upon him, panic fogging his brain -concentrate– A pair of grey, slimy, scabbed hands slid from inside the Dementor's robes, reaching for him.

"Come on Harry! You can make a strong patronus! Stronger than mine!" Tracey said.

"_Expecto patronum!_"

His voice sounded dim and distant. Another wisp of silver smoke, feebler than the last, drifted from the wand - he couldn't do it anymore, he couldn't work the spell.

There was laughter inside his own head, shrill, high-pitched laughter… he could smell the Dementors putrid, death-cold breath filling his own lungs, drowning him - think… something happy…

But there was no happiness in him… the Dementors icy fingers were closing on his throat – the high-pitched laughter was growing louder and louder, and a voice spoke inside his head:

"_Bow to death, Harry… it might even be painless… I would not know… I have never died…_"

He was never going to see Ron and Hermione again, Sirius, Remus, Tracey, his parents– And their faces burst clearly into his mind as he fought for breath.

"_EXPECTO PATRONUM!_"

An enormous silver stag erupted from the tip of Harry's wand; its antlers caught the Dementor in the place where the heart should have been; it was thrown backwards, weightless as darkness, and as the stag charged, the Dementor swooped away, bat-like and defeated.

"THIS WAY!" Harry shouted at the stag.

Wheeling around, he sprinted down the alleyway, holding the lit wand aloft.

"TRACEY? TRACEY!" he said.

He had run barely a dozen steps when he reached them: Tracey was trying to cover her face to give Harry more time.

A second Dementor was crouching low over her, gripping his wrists in its slimy hands, prizing them slowly almost lovingly apart, lowering its hooded head towards Tracey's face.

"GET IT!" Harry bellowed, and with a rushing, roaring sound, the silver stag he had conjured came galloping past him.

The Dementors eyeless face was barely an inch from Tracey's when the silver antlers caught it; the thing was thrown up into the air and, like its fellow, it soared away and was absorbed into the darkness; the stag cantered to the end of the alleyway and dissolved into silver mist.

Harry headed to over to her and bent down to see whether she was OK.

"You alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, you?" she asked while she sat up.

"Yeah. Where did they come from?" he asked.

"I don't know, but we better get home before mum and dad have a heart attack and have everybody look for us." she said.

Harry nodded and helped her up.

Then they headed home.


	2. Chapter 2

When they got there they saw their parents and uncles looking worried sick.

"Mum? Dad?" Harry said.

Then they looked up and stood up.

"HARRY! TRACEY!" Lily said and ran over to them.

Then she wrapped her arms around the two of them.

"You almost gave me a heart attack you two!" Sirius said.

"Me too!" Remus said.

"And me." James said.

'**Told you.'** Tracey said.

Harry tried not to laugh.

"Sorry, we were just sitting on the swing set talking when it started to get dark and cold-"

Then Tracey was interrupted by an owl. They looked at it and it fell on the ground. Then a letter popped up open.

_"Dear Mr. Potter,_

_The ministry has received intelligence that at 6:23 this evening you preformed the patronus charm outside of school. With clear violation of underage sorcery you are here by expelled from Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Hoping you are well,_

_Mafalda Hopkirk_

They stood there in shock.

"Harry, why?" Lily started.

"While we were at the park it started to get cold and freezing so we started to run and when it started to rain we stopped in an alleyway to stay dry. Harry tripped and his wand fell out of his hand and some how called out Lumos and it lit up. We were surprised but he didn't have the time to be surprised for that long because right after he had it in his hand two dementors came."

While she explained what happened the adults were surprised and confused about what happened.

"Well, we'll talk about this later, right now we need to head to Sirius' for the meeting we told you about earlier." James said.

They nodded and then they headed to the fireplace and used the flew networks to get to Grimauld Place.


	3. Chapter 3

When they got there they said hello to everyone that was already there and had the kids go upstairs.

When they got upstairs they were covered by Hermione and almost on the ground.

"Oh Harry! Tracey!" she said. "We've been talking about the dementors we heard. It's just out rages! I've looked it up the ministry can't expel you. It's completely unfair!"

"Let the two breath Hermione." Ron said.

When they sat down Harry and Tracey told them about the dementor accident.

While they did that Lilly and James talked to Dumbledore, McGonagall and Flitwick.

"You sure about this Albus? You know how hard he can act when he finds something like this out." James said.

"I'm positive. He needs to know and they're fifteen." he said.

"Alright, let's go get them. Start with Harry though." James said.

"Let's go." Lily said.

When they got there she knocked on the door.

"Come in." Hermione said.

So she opened the door.

"Harry, Tracey, Ron, Hermione?" Lily said.

"Yeah mum?" Tracey said.

"Me, your dad, Professor Dumbledore, Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick want to talk to you four about something. The first part is just Harry, Dumbledore and us." James said.

"Alright, where?" Harry asked.

"How about your room?" McGonagall said.

Sirius gave Harry his room and Tracey his guest room. He tried to avoid his brother's room as much as he could. He let them decorate anyway they want.

They nodded and headed to his room. Then they hit a silent charm and a locking charm.

"So, what did you want to say?" Harry asked.

"Something I lied to you about. Which I am ashamed of myself for doing." Dumbledore said.

"Which is what?"

"You remember that when me and Severus were teaching you occlamency and legilimancy when you were young?" Dumbledore asked.

He nodded.

"I told you you had occlamency as strong as Severus and legilimancy as strong as myself?"

Harry nodded and looked at him suspicious.

"Yes." he said slowly.

"I lied about how strong you are at legilimancy. You have it as strong as Voldemort himself. Everyone knows how strong of a legilimance he is."

"WHAT?! You can't be serious Professor." he said.

"I'm sorry Harry but it's true. And considering how strong of a wizard at fifteen you can get through an occlamence if they aren't that strong and don't know how to make fake memories. Like you and Severus." Dumbledore said.

Harry sat there and covered his face. Lily and James sat next to him to comfort him. Lilly sat there rubbing his back.

"Is that all you have for just us?" he asked.

"Yes, now I have to get your friends and sister for the next thing."

So he opened the door and went to get them.

"I trust you don't use legilimancy that often Harry?" Flitwick said.

"Yes, the only time I use it is for emergencies or something." he said. 'Maybe I'll teach Trace occlamency this year.' he thought.

Then the others came. Dumbledore shut the door and then sat down.

"So, what do you need us for?" Ron asked.

"To ask you two and perhaps Tracey something." he said.

"Which is what?" Hermione asked.

"If you're jealous of Harry and Tracey."

Ron and Hermione sat there quietly.

"I'll take that as a yes." Harry said. "Trace, you jealous to?"

"No, I'm proud of you." she said.

"Why are you jealous of them?" Lily asked.

"Because starting third year he started to get better grades at Defense Against the Dark Arts then me and I'm used to getting the best. And Tracey at transfiguration since first year." Hermione said.

"And I'm already jealous of Hermione. Which makes it worse with Harry at Defense and Tracey at transfiguration. And all the fame they get." Ron said.

"Have you been keeping most of your strength in class Potter?" McGonagall asked.

"Which one Professor?" Tracey asked.

"Harry." she said.

"OK, just checking. Go ahead Harry." Tracey said.

"Yes. I don't want Ron and Hermione to be jealous and leave me. I know Tracey wouldn't but Hermione and Ron?" he said.

"What about Charms?" Flitwick asked.

"Yes. Same thing. I leave Defense Against the Dark Arts because I don't want anything to happen to my friends and family. If we lose mum and dad we at least of Sirius and Remus. But I can't lose Tracey, not my little sister!" he said.

Tracey gave him a hug.

"You'll never lose me." she said.

"I don't know about that, I can already tell this war is going to be worse then the last one. And not to be rude or anything but, people who were at the last one are getting old and others are gone. Like Alice and Frank. They might be alive but they're crazy."

They all sat there quietly.

"He's right. Not that many survived the last one. And many are getting old. We have new people but some people aren't done with school or seventeen." James said.

"And every Defense teacher aside from Remus and the fake mad eye are awful." Tracey said.

"Well, we want you two to stop making him keep so much strength in him. And Potter, um Harry use more power than you do now. Am I understood?" McGonagall said to her lions.

"Yes ma'am!" Harry said saluting her.

"Good. And you two stop being jealous of them. James, Sirius, Remus and Peter weren't jealous of each other. They helped each other with what they were good at. Like these two help each other when they have homework. They look at each other's homework and check on it together. Right?" she said.

They smiled and nodded.

"And holidays we ask Remus to look at DADA that we missed after Harry looks at them. Same thing with transfiguration and dad. Then we have mum check our Charm and Sirius our history. If he was still a member of Remus' pack we'd ask uncle Wormy to check our potions but he's off the pack." Tracey said.

They smiled at the two Potters.

"Alright, that's all. Now we have a meeting to go to." Dumbledore said.

So the four of them headed back to where they were before. Then the adults headed downstairs.

When the meeting was done the Professors left back to school. While they were having dinner they were talking about what happened and what the ministry has been doing.

"This is very, very peculiar.

It seems your hearing in the Ministry is to be before the entire Wizengamot." Arthur said.

"I don't understand. What has the Ministry of Magic got against me?" Harry asked.

"Show them." Moody said.

"He'll find out soon enough."

Harry opened the paper and he and Tracey looked at the paper.

"He's been attacking Dumbledore as well." Sirius said.

"Fudge is using all his power, including his influence at the Daily Prophet... to smear anyone who claims the Dark Lord has returned. Why? He thinks Dumbledore's after his job. No one in their right mind could believe that...

"Exactly the point. Fudge isn't in his right mind. It's been twisted and warped by fear. Now, fear makes people do terrible things, Harry. The last time Voldemort gained power... he almost destroyed everything we hold most dear. Now he's returned, and I'm afraid the minister will do almost anything... to avoid facing that terrifying truth. We think Voldemort wants to build up his army again. Fourteen years ago, he had huge numbers at his command. And not just witches and wizards, but all manner of dark creatures. He's been recruiting heavily, and we've been attempting to do the same. But gathering followers isn't the only thing he's interested in." Remus said.

"We believe... Voldemort may be after something." Sirius started.

"Sirius." Moody said.

"Something he didn't have last time."

"You mean like a weapon?" Harry asked.

"No. That's enough. He's just a boy. You say more and you might as well induct him into the Order." Molly said and took the paper away.

"Good. I want to join. If Voldemort's raising an army, then I want to fight." Harry said.

"Me too." Tracey said.

Sirius clapped his hands and winked.

Harry and Tracey smiled.

"Alright, why don't you two go head off to bed. Harry Sirius' room. Tracey one of the guest rooms as usual." Lilly said.

So they said good night to everyone and headed to bed.

While he slept Harry kept hearing the same thing.

Harry. You are hereby expelled. Before the entire Wizengamot.


	4. Chapter 4

Lily, James and Tracey took Harry to his hearing.

When they got to the phone room James took out some money and put it in.

Good thing I lived in the Muggle world and remember everything." Lily said.

Harry and Tracey chuckled a little.

When they got there they started to walk to the court room.

"Daily Prophet, ladies and gentlemen. Anybody for Daily Prophet? Dumbledore: Is he daft, or is he dangerous?" The paper man said.

"Morning, James, Lily." Bob said.

"Morning, Bob." James said.

Harry and Tracey looked up and saw the paper above them. Then looked in front of them and saw Kingsley.

Then he whispered something to James and Lilly.

"Merlin's beard. Thank you, Kingsley. They've changed the time of your hearing." James said.

"When is it?" Harry asked.

"In five minutes apparently." Lilysaid.

"Department of Mysteries." The elevator called out.

While they walked to the court room they saw Fudge talking to Lucius.

"And I'm confident, minister, that you will do the right thing." Lucius said.

"Yes, but we must be..." Fudge started until he saw them.

Then James moved Harry along.

"Remember, during the hearing, speak only when you're spoken to. Keep calm. You've done nothing wrong." James said.

"We're not allowed in, I'm afraid. Good luck, Harry." Lilysaid.

Then James, Lilyand Tracey sat down on the side and watched Harry.

Then they was a bang on the courter.

"Disciplinary hearing of the 12th of August... into offenses committed by Harry James Potter... resident at Potter Manor, London. Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Mag..." Fudge started but was interrupted.

"Witness for the defense. Albus Percival Wulfric... Brian Dumbledore." Dumbledore said.

"You got our message that the time and place of the hearing... had been changed, did you?" Fudge asked.

Harry and Tracey fought off the want to laugh.

'**Yeah right!'** Harry said.

'**He's Chief Warlock after all.'** Tracey said.

"I must have missed it. But by a happy mistake, I arrived at the Ministry three hours early. The charges?" Dumbledore asked.

"The charges against the accused are as follows: "That he did knowingly... and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions... produce a Patronus Charm." Do you deny producing said Patronus?" he said.

"No, but..." Harry said.

"And you were aware that you were forbidden to use magic outside school... while under the age of 17?" Fudge asked.

"Yes, I was, but..." Harry started.

"Witches and wizards of the Wizengamot..." Fudge started but was cut off by Harry.

"I was only doing it because of the Dementors."

"Dementors? In outside of Azkaban?" Madam Bones said.

"That's quite clever. Highly convenient."

"I'm not lying. There were two of them, and if I hadn't..." Harry said.

"Enough. I'm sorry to interrupt what I'm sure would have been a very well-rehearsed story... but since you can produce no witnesses of the event..."

"Pardon me, minister, but as it happens, we can." Dumbledore said.

"What? Who?" he asked.

"Tracey Potter." he said.

Everyone looked at her and she stood up and switched places with Harry.

"Please describe the attack. What did they look like?" Madam Bones asked.

"They were big and cloaked like any other one. Then everything went cold... as though all the happiness had gone from the world. Like any other time." Tracey said.

"Now, look here. Dementors don't just wander around without the ministry permission. The odds are astronomical."

"I don't think anyone would believe... the Dementors were there by coincidence, minister." Dumbledore said.

Then someone cleaned their thought and got everyone's attention.

"I'm sure I must have misunderstood you, professor. Dementors are, after all, under the control of the Ministry of Magic. And it's so silly of me, but it sounded for a moment as though... you were suggesting that the Ministry had ordered the attack on this boy." Mama Umbridge said.

"That would be disturbing indeed, Madam Undersecretary... which is why I'm sure the Ministry will be mounting a full-scale inquiry... into why the two Dementors were so very far from Azkaban... and why they mounted an attack without authorization. Of course, there is someone... who might be behind the attack." Dumbledore started and walked over to Fudge closer. "Cornelius, I implore you to see reason. The evidence that the Dark Lord has returned is incontrovertible."

"He is not back."

Dumbledore went back and started walking around again.

"In the matter of Harry Potter... the law clearly states... that magic may be used before outside school from students under the age of 17-threatening situations."

"Laws can be changed if necessary, Dumbledore." Fudge said.

"Clearly. Has it become practice to hold a full criminal trial... to deal with a simple matter of underage magic?"

"Those in favor of conviction?" Madam Bones said.

A few people raised their hand.

"Those in favor of clearing the accused of all charges?" she continued and raised her hand as did many other people.

Fudge looked back and counted.

"Cleared of all charges." he said.

"Professor." Harry said smiling.

But while he walked out of the room he ignored him.

Harry frowned but went back to his family.


	5. Chapter 5

A few weeks later they were on to platform 9 3/4. Harry, Tracey, their parents, Sirius, Moody and Tonks were in muggle clothes.

When they got to the platform Harry and Tracey said goodbye to everyone and then headed to the train. While they did that Harry saw a man with a copy of Voldemort's face.

While they were on their way to school Harry sat there quietly while the other three talked to each other.

While he did that he started to turn his neck on the other side. Then looked in front of himself.

Before they knew it they were having dinner. Harry sat next to Tracey as usual on his left and Hermione on his right. Ron was across from them.

"Well, now that we are all digesting another magnificent feast, I beg a few moments of your attention for the usual start-of-term notices," said Dumbledore.

"First-years ought to know that the Forest in the grounds is out-of-bounds to students - and a few of our older students ought to know by now, too." (Harry, Tracey, Ron and Hermione exchanged smirks.)

"We have had two changes in staffing this year. We are very pleased to welcome back Professor Grubby-Plank, who will be taking Care of Magical Creatures lessons; we are also delighted to introduce Professor Umbridge, our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher."

Mr. Filch, the caretaker, has asked me, to remind you-

Then he was cut off by someone.

Hem, hem," and it became clear that she had got to her feet and was intending to make a speech.

"Thank you, Headmaster," Professor Umbridge simpered, "for those kind words of welcome."

Her voice was high-pitched, breathy and little-girlish and, again.

"Well, it is lovely to be back at Hogwarts, I must say!" She smiled, revealing very pointed teeth. "And to see such happy little faces looking up at me!"

"I am very much looking forward to getting to know you all and I'm sure we'll be very good friends!"

"Less likely." said Fred and George together.

"The Ministry of Magic has always considered the education of young witches and wizards to be of vital importance. The rare gifts with which you were born may come to nothing if not nurtured and honed by careful instruction. The ancient skills unique to the wizarding community must be passed down the generations lest we lose them forever. The treasure trove of magical knowledge amassed by our ancestors must be guarded, replenished and polished by those who have been called to the noble profession of teaching."

"Every headmaster and headmistress of Hogwarts has brought something new to the weighty task of governing this historic school, and that is as it should be, for without progress there will be stagnation and decay. There again, progress for progress's sake must be discouraged, for our tried and tested traditions often require no tinkering. A balance, then, between old and new, between permanence and change, between tradition and innovation…"

"… because some changes will be for the better, while others will come, in the fullness of time, to be recognized as errors of judgment. Meanwhile, some old habits will be retained, and rightly so, whereas others, outmoded and outworn, must be abandoned. Let us move forward, then, into a new era of openness, effectiveness and accountability, intent on preserving what ought to be preserved, perfecting what needs to be perfected, and pruning wherever we find practices that ought to be prohibited."

When she sat down Dumbledore started clapping.

"Thank you Professor."

"What's it mean?" Harry asked.

"It means the ministry is interfering with Hogwarts." Hermione said.

After dinner when they got to the common room everything went quiet. When they saw some of their friends they nodded.

"Dean, Seamus. Good holiday?" Harry asked.

"All right. Better than Seamus', anyway." Dean said.

"Me mum didn't want me to come back this year." Seamus said putting a Prophet down.

"Why not?" Tracey asked.

Let me see. Because of Harry. The Daily Prophet's been saying a lot of things about you and Dumbledore."

"What, your mum believes them?" Harry asked.

"Nobody was there the night Cedric died." Seamus said.

"I guess you should read the Prophet, then, like your stupid mother." Tracey said.

Don't talk about my mother." Harry said.

"I'll have a go at anyone that calls me a liar." he said.

"What's going on?" Ron asked.

"He's mad, is what's going on.

Do you believe the rubbish he's

come out with about You-Know-Who?"

"Yeah. I do. Has anyone else got a problem with Harry?" Ron asked.

No one said anything so Harry said good night to Tracey and then they split up.

"You all right?" Ron asked.

"Fine."

"Seamus was bang out of order, mate. But he'll come through, you'll see."

"I said, I'm fine, Ron!"

"Right. I'll just leave you to your thoughts, then."

While he was asleep he started to have a reminder of last year.

It was the night of the third task. When he saw Cedric hit by the green light he woke up. Then he whipped his face and calmed down. Then he fell back to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day while they were in Defense Against the Dark Arts Harry was sitting next to Ron and watching a paper bird fly around.

When it was back at her it was stopped and back there.

"Good morning children." Umbridge said.

While she walked to the top she put in three words.

"Ordinary

Wizarding

Level

examination.

OWL." She said taping the words.

"More community known as owls. Study hard and you will be rewarded. Fail to do so and you're future may be, sever."

Then she had her wand carry a book to everyone.

While they looked at their book Hermione raised her hand.

"Yes miss?"

"Granger mama. There's nothing written up there about using defensive spells."

"Using spells? Haha! You will be learning using a secure risk free."

"We're not gonna use magic?" Ron said.

"Students raise their hands when they speak in my class."

"And how's theory going to help when there's something out there?" Harry asked.

"There is nothing out there dear. Who would want to attack children?"

"Oh I don't know. Maybe, Lord Voldemort?"

"Now let me make this quite plain. You have heard that a certain dark wizard is append us. This is a lie."

"It's not a lie I saw him, I fought him!"

"Detention Mr. Potter!"

"Oh so according to you Cedric Diggory got killed?"

"Cedric Diggory's death was a tragic accident."

"It was murder you should no that!"

"Enough! See you later Potter, my office."

A few hours later Harry was on his way to his detention. When he asked he knocked on the door.

"Come in."

So he opened the door and then shut it.

"Good evening Mr. Potter. Sit." she said pointing to a desk.

So sat down and she grabbed her quill.

"You're going to be writing some lines for me."

Then he took out his quilt but was interrupted.

"No not with your quill. You're going to use a special one of mine."

She handed him the quill and he picked it up.

"You haven't given me any ink." he said.

"Oh you don't need any ink. Now I want you write, 'I must not tell lies.'"

"How many times?"

"Oh, let's just say when the ink begins to sink in."

So he started to write it down and then started to feel pain on his hand. After the first line he looked at his hand. Then looked up.

"Yes?" she said.

"Nothing." he said.

"That's right. Because you know, deep down, you deserve to be punished."

He just looked at her for a few seconds then continued to write.


	7. Chapter 7

After his detention he headed back to the common room.

When he got there he sat down and studied for a bit.

While he did that he listened to Fred and George.

"Skiving Snackboxes." George said to someone next to him.

"Sweets that make you ill." Fred said.

"Get out of class whenever you like. Obtain hours of pleasure

from unprofitable boredom." George said.

Then looked at the boy next to him.

"Care for another?" He nodded his now big chin.

"I'm not asking you to write all of it for me. I've been busy studying for these stupid OWL exams." Ron said.

"I'll do the introduction. That's all." Hermione said.

"Hermione, you're honestly the most wonderful person I've ever met. And if I'm ever rude to you again...

"I'll know you've gone back to normal."

When they sat down Tracey looked at Harry's hand.

"What's wrong with your hand?"

"Nothing." he said covering his left hand.

"The other hand." She took it and gasped. "Harry! You have to go to Dumbledore. Or at least mum and dad."

"No, Dumbledore's got enough on his mind right now. I don't want to give Umbridge the satisfaction." he said.

"Bloody hell, Harry. The woman's torturing you. If the parents knew about this..." Ron started.

"If mum and dad find out dad's going to lose it. Mum's going to lose it worse. Everyone knows what kind of temper she has. They call it 'the Evens glare'. he said.

"I think your temper is worse then her's actually. Which is saying something!" Tracey said.

"Harry Harry you have to report this. It's perfectly simple-" Hermione started.

"No it's not. Hermione, whatever this is it's not simple."

He stood up and grabbed his book.

"You don't understand."

"Then help us to." she said.

Dear mum and dad,

_We hope you're doing all right. It's starting to get colder here._

_Winter is definitely on the way. Our year isn't going that well. The Defense Professor isn't that good. She makes us use books instead of teaching us spells._ She works for the ministry and doesn't treat Harry that well. She's giving him a lot of detentions these days. _We're looking forward to seeing you again, tell uncle Moony and uncle Padfoot we said hello,_

Tracey and _Harry_

After that they headed to Hedwig and sent their letter.

"Let's hope they don't find out what she's doing." Harry said. "I can't believe I made a deal with you on this."

"At least I didn't make you put the entire thing out." she said.

When he got to the forest he saw Luna standing next to an animal with no shoes.

"Hello Harry Potter." she said.

"Your feet, aren't they cold?" he asked.

"A bit. Unfortunately all my shoes have mysteriously disappeared. I suspect it's the Nargles are behind it." she said.

What are they?" he asked.

"They're called Thestrals. They're quite gentle, really, but people avoid them because they're a bit..."

"Different. But why can't the other's see them?"

"They can only be seen by people who have seen death."

"So you've known someone who's died, then?"

"My mum. She was quite an extraordinary witch, but she did like to... and one day, one of her spells went badly wrong. I was 9."

"I'm sorry."

"Yes, it was rather horrible. I do feel sad about it sometimes. But I've got my dad." Then she looked at him. "We both believe you by the way. That he-who-must-not-be-named is back. And you fought him s back, and you fought him... and the Ministry and the Prophet are conspiring against you."

"Thanks. It seems you're about the only ones that do."

"I don't think that's true."

"But I suppose that's how he wants you to feel."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, if I were You-Know-Who... I'd want you to feel cut off from everyone else... because if it's just you alone... you're not as much of a threat."


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Tracey, Ron and Hermione were having breakfast and Ron was eating some sausage while he read.

Tracey looked at him in disgust.

"Do you ever stop eating?" Hermione asked.

"What? I'm hungry." he said.

The two of them shook their head and Hermione saw Harry.

"Harry."

"Can I join you?" he asked.

They nodded and he sat next to Tracey.

After breakfast they all heard McGonagall talking to someone.

"Pardon me, professor, but what exactly are you insinuating?" Umbridge said.

"I am merely requesting that when it comes to my students... you conform to the prescribed disciplinary practices." McGonagall said.

"So silly of me, but it sounds... as if you're questioning my authority in my own classroom... Minerva." Umbridge said taking a step.

"Not at all, Dolores, merely your medieval methods." she said stepping up next to her.

"I am sorry, dear. But to question my practices is to question the Ministry... and by extension, the minister himself. I am a tolerant woman... but the one thing I will not stand for is disloyalty."

"Disloyalty?"

"Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius will want to take immediate action."

Sure enough there were people that work for a newspaper asking Umbridge questions.

"What happened to Dumbledore?"

Fudge said things about her in the paper also.

She was walking around the school asking teachers questions.

She was in divination right now.

"Just one question dear. You've been in this post how long?" Umbridge asked.

Another time it was potions.

"You applied to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts is that correct?"

"Yes." Snape said.

"But you were unsuccessful?"

"Obviously." he said.

When she left Ron snickered. Then Snape smacked the back of his head with a book.

That got Harry and Tracey having trouble not to laugh.

Back in divination,

"Could you please, predict something for me?"

"I'm sorry?" Trelawney asked in shock.

She was listening to music with Professor Flitwick.

"Move those mouths!" he said.

Then a pink measuring tape came and measured him.

"One, teensy little prophecy?"

She stood there quietly for a few seconds.

"Pity." she said and started writing something.

"No no wait I think I do see something, I see something dark. You, are in grave danger." Trelawney said.

"Lovely."

Later that day people were going outside.

"Cho! Cho what's going on?" Harry asked her.

"It's Professor Trelawney." Cho said.

Mr. Filch put down another bag of her things.

Then Umbridge came.

"Sixteen years I've lived and worked here. Hogwarts is my home. You can't do this."

Then Umbridge took out some paper. "Actually I can."

A few seconds later McGonagall was walking over to her. Then put her arms around her.

"Something you'd like to say dear?" Umbridge asked smiling.

"Oh there are several things I would like to say. Shh, shh." McGonagall said.

A few seconds later the door opened and Dumbledore came.

"Professor McGonagall, may I ask you to bring Sybill back inside?" he said.

"Oh thank you." Trelawney said smiling.

"Dumbledore, may I remind you that under the terms... .of Educational Decree Number You have the right to dismiss my teachers." Umbridge said.

"You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster." he said.

"For now." she said.

Then he turned around and Harry called out his name.

"Professor? Professor Dumbledore! Professor!"

He got no answer.


	9. Chapter 9

Later that night Harry, Ron, Tracey and Hermione were in the common room. Hermione was pacing.

"That foul, evil, old gargoyle. We're not learning how to defend ourselves. We're not learning how to pass our OWLs. She's taking over the entire school!" Hermione said.

"Security has been and will remain the Ministry's top priority. Furthermore, we have convincing evidence... that these disappearances are the work... of notorious mass murderer Peter Pettigrew." Fudge said.

"Harry, Tracey." Lily said.

"Mum?" Harry and Tracey said together.

"What are you doing here?" Tracey asked.

"Answering your letter. You said you were worried about Umbridge. What's she doing? Training you to kill half-breeds?" Lily asked.

"She's not letting us use magic at all." Harry said.

"Well, I'm not surprised. The latest intelligence is that Fudge doesn't want you trained in combat." she said.

"Combat? What does he think, we're forming some sort of wizard army?" Ron asked.

"That's exactly what he thinks. That Dumbledore is assembling his own forces to take on the Ministry. He's becoming more paranoid by the minute. The others wouldn't want me telling you this, Harry, Tracey... but things aren't going at all well with the Order. Fudge is blocking the truth at every turn... and these disappearances are just how it started before. Voldemort is on the move."

"Well, what can we do?" Tracey asked.

"Someone's coming. I'm sorry I can't be of more help. But for now, at least, it looks like you're on your own." Lily said.

Then Hermione walked up to the window.

"We've got to learn to defend ourselves. And if Umbridge won't tell us how we're going to need someone that can." she said.

A few days later they were on their way to Hogsheads.

"This is mad! Who'd want to be taught by me, I'm a nutter remember?" Harry said.

"Look on the bright side: you can't be any worse than old toad face."

"Thanks, Ron."

I'm here for you, mate."

"Who's supposed to be meeting us, then?"

"Just a couple of people."

"Lovely spot."

"Thought it would be safer off the beaten track. Matey, come back here." she said.

A few minutes later they were all inside and waiting to hear something. So Hermione stood up and started.

"Hi. So you all know why we're here. We need a teacher. A proper teacher. One who's had experience defending themselves against the Dark Arts." Hermione said.

"Why?" Zabini asked.

"Why? Because You-Know-Who's back, you tosspot." Ron said.

"So he says." Zabini said looking at Harry.

"So Dumbledore says." Hermione said.

"So Dumbledore says because he says. The point is, where's the proof? If Potter could tell us more about how Diggory got killed..." Zabini said.

"He's not gonna talk about Cedric, so if that's why you're here, clear out now." Tracey said.

"Come on, Hermione. They're here because they think I'm some sort of freak." Harry said.

"Is it true you can produce a Patronus Charm?" Luna asked.

"Yes. I've seen it." Tracey said.

"Blimey, Harry. I didn't know you could do that." Dean said.

"And he killed a basilisk, with the sword in Dumbledore's office." Neville said.

"It's true." Ginny said.

"Third year, he fought off about a hundred Dementors at once." Ron said.

"Last year, he really did fight off You-Know-Who in the flesh." Hermione said.

"Look, it all sounds great when you say it like that... but the truth is, most of that was just luck. I didn't know what I was doing half the time. I nearly always had help." Harry said and stood up.

"He's just being modest." Tracey said.

"No, Trace, I'm not. Facing this stuff in real life is not like school. In school, if you make a mistake, you can just try again tomorrow. But out there... when you're a second away from being murdered... or watching a friend die right before your eyes... You don't know what that's like." he said.

"You're right, Harry, we don't.

That's why we need your help. Because if we're going to have any chance at beating... Voldemort..."

"He's really back?" someone asked.

He nodded. Then everyone started to sign the paper.

On their way back to school they talked about where to go.

"Next is where to find somewhere where Umbridge won't find out." Harry said.

"The Shrieking Shack?" Ginny asked.

"That's too small." Harry said.

"Forbidden Forest?" Hermione asked.

"Oh blimey no." Ron said.

"The Chamber of Secrets?" Tracey said.

"Aside from Voldemort I'm the only one that can open it." Harry said.

'**And after Ginny's history with it her first year. Not a good idea.'** Harry said.

'**Oh, right.'** Tracey said.

"Right, forgot about that." she said.

"Harry, what happens if Umbridge does find out?" Ginny asked.

"Who cares? I mean, it's sort of exciting isn't it? Breaking the rules." Hermione said.

The three of them looked at her in shock.

"Who are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger?" Ron asked.

'**She finally realized that we get into a lot of trouble at school!'** Tracey said.

'**I'm so proud!'** Harry said.

That got the two of them to start laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" Ron asked.

"Haha! Sh-she finally realized what we've done over the years."" Tracey said still laughing.

"I-it took you five years to get it! Haha!" Harry said.

"Oh come off it! And besides, one thing came out positive today." she said.

While they headed to school they said things they knew and what to work on.


	10. Chapter 10

The next day people were watching Mr. Filch put up another rule. 'All students are here by disband.'

Harry, Tracey, Ron and Hermione were in the common room thinking about a way to work on what and when.

"Harry, Tracey, Ron Hermione!"

"Neville?" Harry said.

"I think I found somewhere to go to our lessons." he said.

They all looked at each other and then followed him.

When they got there they walked in and looked around.

"You've done it Neville!" Hermione said. "You found the Room of Requirements."

"The Come and Go room." Tracey said.

"We've heard about it from our dad and uncles. They just never found it which is why it's not on the map." Harry said.

They looked at each other.

'**Let's do it. We haven't done it all year or summer.'** Harry said.

"We're-" Harry started.

"Definitely-" Tracey continued.

"Telling-" Harry said.

"Dad," Tracey said.

"Uncle" Harry said next.

"Moony-" Tracey said after.

"And-" Harry said.

"Uncle-" Tracey said.

"Padfoot!" they finished together.

Ron and Hermione moaned.

"Do you guys _have_ to do that in school? I live with the twins! I don't know a second!" Ron said.

Then they smirked.

"We have to sometimes!" they said smiling.

"Anyway, it's brilliant. It's like Hogwarts is helping us fight back." Harry said.

A few days later after telling everyone they were in the Room of Requirements.

Harry was teaching them about the stunning spell.

"Stunning is one of the most useful spell. So um, come on Nigel, give me your best shot."

"_Stupefy!_" he said.

He fell while Harry missed it.

"Good, not bad at all. Just focus a little more and you might get someone." Harry said.

'**If it's possible to beat you in a dual that is.'** Tracey said.

Then he glared at her and people close shivered. Especially Tracey, Ron and Hermione.

'**I'm not that good Trace, everyone knows that.'** Harry said.

'**Harry! You dueled and beat Voldemort at fourteen last year!'** Tracey said.

'**That was from having the same core.'** he said.

'**Alright, alright! We'll talk about it later. We things to learn from best Defense Against the Dark Arts person in our year.' **she said.

Everyone looked at them confused except for the Weasley twins.

They turned a little red.

"Umm, sorry. We use the connection a lot." Tracey said.

"Anyway, Ron and Hermione let's see it." he said.

Tracey smirked when she watched them.

Ron was about to say Stupefy but was cut off by Hermione.

"_Stupefy!_" she said.

"Ah!" Ron said while he fell.

The girls smiled at Hermione while Ron walked over to the boys and Tracey.

"I let her do that." he said.

'**Sure he did.'** Tracey said.

Harry fought as hard as he could not to laugh.

A few hours later they were leaving while Harry thought about something.

"Trace, can you stay here please?"

She was confused but nodded.

When everyone was gone she looked at him.

"What did you want?" she asked.

"You Remember first year Voldemort used legilimancy on you?"

"Yes."

"I wanna teach you occlamency."

"Ok, when?"

"Right now so we can start."

She nodded and sat down.

"Alright, what Snape told me was control your emotions discipline your mind. We're going to start with me using my wand but when you think you're ready I'm gonna use legilimancy without my wand."

"Ok."

"Ready?" He took out his wand.

She nodded.

"Alright_, legilimence!_"

Then he watched her try hard.

"Come on Tracey, you can do it." he whispered.

A few minutes later he stopped. She rubbed her head.

"Yeah, you get a headache while you're doing this. Ready?"

"Go ahead."

"_Legilimence!_"

Two hours later he stopped. He had been giving her a five minute break when she needed it.


	11. Chapter 11

"Now, focus on a fixed point and try again. Luna." Harry said while he walked around.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"Very good. Keep your concentration." Harry said "Great."

"A little higher. Harry said while he pulled Cho's wand a little."

Then she looked at him and made Nigel fall.

"Whoa! I'm okay. I'm okay." he said when he stood up.

"_Stupefy!_" someone said.

"_Stupefy!_"

Those wishing to join the Inquisitorial Squad for extra credit... may sign up in the high inquisitor's office.

"_Diminuendo!_"

Working hard is important, but there's something that matters even more: Believing in yourself." Harry said.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Levicorpus!_ Got it.

"Think of it this way. Every great wizard in history has started out... as nothing more than what we are now: students. If they can do it, why not us?" he continued.

"_Stupefy!_" someone said.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Expelliarmus._"

"_Reducto!_" Ginny said.

Then the figure turned into dust.

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_"

"_Expelliarmus!_" Neville said.

Then the girl in front of him wand went out of her hand.

"Fantastic, Neville. Well done, man." Harry said.

"So that's it for this lesson.

Now, we' re not gonna be meeting again until after the holidays. So just keep practicing on your own as best you can. And well done, everyone. Great, great work."

Everyone started clapping then got their things.

"Well done, mate." Ron said.

"Thanks." he said.

"See you after Christmas."

"See you in the Common Room, Harry." Hermione said.

"Thanks a lot, Harry." Neville said.

"No worries." he said.

"Thank you so much." someone else said.

"Not at all. Merry Christmas." he said.

"Thank you, Harry." someone said.

"Thank you. Merry Christmas." he said.

"Merry Christmas." someone else said.

"Have a good Christmas Harry!" Luna said.

"Have a great Christmas, Luna." he said back.

"We've been thinking. We could always slip Umbridge some Puking Pastilles." George said.

"Or Fever Fudge. They give you massive, pus-filled boils..." Fred said.

"Sounds great, guys. Would you excuse me?" Harry said.

He started to walk over to Cho.

"Are you all right? I heard Umbridge gave you a rough time the other day."

"Yeah. I'm okay. Anyway, it's worth it. It's just, learning all this... makes me wonder whether, if he'd known it..." Cho said.

"Cedric did know this stuff. He was really good. It's just, Voldemort was better." he said.

"You're a really good teacher, Harry. I've never been able to stun anything before. Mistletoe." she said.

"Probably full of Nargles, though."

"What are Nargles?"

"No idea."

Then they started to kiss each other. After that Harry headed back to the common room.

"Well, how was it?" Ron asked.

"Wet. I mean, she was sort of crying."

"That bad at it, are you?" Tracey said.

"I'm sure Harry's kissing was more than satisfactory. Cho spends half her time crying these days. You'd think a bit of snagging would cheer her up. Don't you understand how she must be feeling?" Hermione said.

They looked at her confused.

"Well, obviously she's feeling sad about Cedric... and confused about liking Harry and guilty about kissing him... conflicted because Umbridge might sack her mum from the Ministry... and frightened of failing her OWLs because she's worrying about everything."

"One person couldn't feel all that. They'd explode." Ron said.

"Just because you've got the emotional range of a teaspoon..." she said.

Then they all started laughing.

A few hours later Harry was a sleep and saw a snake. It was Nagini. Then he heard something and saw Mr. Weasley.

_'Voldemort is after something. Something he didn't have the last time.' he heard Sirius say._

_"Harry."_

_Then he saw Nagini bite him._

_"Ahh!"_

_He tossed and turned while he listened to him._

Finally he woke up and took deep breaths. He saw Ron look at him. A few minutes later Harry, Tracey, Ron and the other three Weasley's were at Dumbledore's office.

"In the dream were you standing next to the victim or looking down at the screen?" Dumbledore asked not looking at him.

"Neither, I only heard, Professor can you please just tell me what's going on?" Harry asked.

"Everard, Arthur's on guard duty tonight. Make sure he's found by the right people."

"Sir." Harry said.

"Phineas. You must go to your portrait at Grimmauld Place. Tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured... and his children will be arriving there soon by Portkey."

"They've got him, Albus. It was close, but they think he'll make it."

"Everard, Arthur's on guard duty tonight. Make sure he's found by the right people."

"Sir."

"Phineas. You must go to your portrait at Grimmauld Place. Tell them that Arthur Weasley is gravely injured... and his children will be arriving there soon by Portkey."

"They've got him, Albus. It was close, but they think he'll make it. What's more, the Dark Lord failed to acquire it." Everard said.

"Oh, thank goodness. Next we need to..."

"Look at me!" Harry yelled.

Everyone looked at him in shock.

"What's happening to me?"

Dumbledore sighed.

"Since the Halloween night when you were five I had a theory that you would have a connection between you and Voldemort when he came back."

Harry and Tracey looked at him and waited.

"I was correct. Which is why I had Severus teach you occlumency when you were younger. And I taught you legilimancy after that."

"You didn't have Professor Snape teach me because I don't have a connection from the different way I got my scar. Isn't it?" Tracey asked.

"Yes." Dumbledore said.

"Now, why don't you two go back to sleep and head to Grimauld Place tomorrow?" he said.

They nodded and headed to bed.


	12. Chapter 12

Sure enough it was Christmas and everyone was at Grimauld Place.

Harry and Tracey had gotten Sirius his yearly bone and toy earlier. And their parents both books of mystery's. Remus a new jacket together.

Right now they were standing next to the table.

"Ho ho ho marry Christmas!" a flying Santa said while it was in the kitchen.

"Here we go, daddy's back!" Molly said smiling while she pushed Arthur to the table.

Everyone started clapping.

"Sit down everyone now, presents." Molly said.

"And a nice big box for Ron." Arthur said.

"Big box for. And um, oh come on both of you. I want to see your faces."

"Yes." Ron said while he opened and found a new sweater.

Harry and Tracey fought off the laughter.

'**Ahh, the yearly Weasley sweater. Gotta love them.'** Tracey said.

It made it even harder not to laugh.

"A toast! To Mr. Harry Potter, without who I would not be here." Arthur said.

Then raised his glass.

"Harry."

"Harry." everyone else said together.

"Harry!" Sirius said.

"Now daddy, pass that to daddy." Moly said.

After dinner Harry and Tracey headed to the Black family tree.

Then Sirius came in.

"I haven't been in here for a while." he said.

"You hate this room, don't you?" Tracey asked.

"Yes." Then he looked at Harry and frowned. "What's wrong?"

He sighed. "Sirius, when I was... When I saw Mr. Weasley attacked, I wasn't just watching. I was the snake. And afterwards, in Dumbledore's office... there was a moment when I wanted to... This connection between me and Voldemort. What if the reason for it is that I am becoming more like him? I just feel so angry all the time. And what if, after everything that I've been through... something's gone wrong inside. What if I'm becoming bad?"

"Oh come off it. Harry Potter dark?" Tracey said.

"She's right Harry. You're not a bad person. You know that there are two different people. Light and Death Eaters. You're a very good person that troubles with bad things happening. You're never going to go Dark. Under stand?"

He nodded and then gave him a hug.

Then they heard someone knock.

"Harry, Tracey, time to go." Hermione said.

So they headed back to Potter Manor.

When the kids were in bed Dumbledore came to have a chat with James and Lilly about Harry.

"Lily, James I'm afraid at times Harry will still be able to just hear the connection between him and Voldemort." Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"I mean that if me and Severus hadn't trained him when he was younger he would be able to see things. I warned you that he would have a connection when he came back. Remember?"

They nodded.

"I know he uses occlumency full time and as tightly as he can. But there is still a bit of it in him. I wasn't completely sure it would be fully locked. When he told me about the dream he had last year I was correct. I just wanted to wait until he came back and the connection was fully there."

They sat there quietly for a few minutes.

"There's a way that Voldemort will find out. Won't there? Even though he has it locked full time and as strong as he can." James asked while he rubbed Lilly's back.

"Yes. I don't know how but there will be a way. With Severus with him but on our side he may need him to do something. You can still trust him, Voldemort doesn't know he's on our side, remember that James."

He nodded. "There's one thing that Harry's been doing with Tracey."

"Which is what?"

"He's been teaching her occlumency to make her safe. They told me a few days ago. I saw them go to the Room of Requirements I followed them and asked them. I made them jump by accident but they told me what they were doing."

"Good. It will make her safer." Lilly said.

"Well you have to remember Lil, they protect each other. Especially Harry with her being his little sister. Everyone knows that an older sibling is protective of the younger." James said.

"True." she said shrugging.


	13. Chapter 13

Sure enough they were back in school and Harry was with Cho right now when Hermione called him out.

"Harry!" Hermione said.

"What?" he asked.

"Hagrid's back." she said.

He looked at Cho then back at the other three.

"I'm sorry."

Then they started running to his hut.

"I'm going to ask you one last time. I'm ordering you to tell me where you've been."

"I told you. I've been away for me health."

"Your health?"

"Yeah you know, a little fresh air."

"If I were you, I shouldn't get too used to being back. In fact, I mightn't bother unpacking at all."

Then she left and the other four went inside.

"This is top-secret, right? Dumbledore sent me to parley with the giants." Hagrid said.

"Giants?" Hermione asked.

"Shh." he said.

"You found them?" Tracey said.

"Well, they're not that hard to find, to be perfectly honest. They're so big, see? I tried to convince them to join the cause.

But I wasn't the only one that

was trying to win them over."

"Death Eaters?" Harry asked.

"Yes. Trying to persuade them to join You-Know-Who."

"Did they?" Tracey asked.

"I gave them Dumbledore's message. Suppose some of them remember he was friendly to them. I suppose."

"And they did this to you?" Harry asked.

"Not exactly, no."

Then Fang started barking after seeing Hagrid put steak in his eye.

"Oh, go on, you have it, then, you dozy dog. It's changing out there. Just like last time. There's a storm coming, Harry, Tracey. We'd all best be ready when she does."

The next day during breakfast Neville was ready the paper and read about Bellatrix Lestrange getting out of Azkaban.

"Dumbledore warned Fudge this could happen. He's just going to get us all killed if he doesn't face the fact."

Then Seamus appeared and looked at the four of them.

"Harry. I uh, I wanted to apologize. You know and me mum. What I'm really trying to say is that, I believe you." he said.

A few hours later they were done with Dumbledore's Army for the day when Harry and Tracey saw Neville.

"Neville?" Harry asked.

"Fourteen years ago... a Death Eater called Bellatrix Lestrange used the cruciatus curse on my parents. She tortured them. But they never gave in." Neville said.

Then he looked at them.

"I'm quite proud to be their son."

"Well we can make them proud Neville." Tracey said smiling.

A few days later they were working on a patronus charm.

Tracey could already make one so she was following Harry around to help check in on everything.

"Make it a powerful memory, the happiest you can remember. Allow it to fill you up. Keep trying, Seamus." Harry said.

"George, your turn now." Tracey said.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

"A full-bodied Patronus is the most difficult to produce... but shield forms can also be equally useful against a variety of opponents." Harry said.

"Wow, that was really good." someone said when they saw Ginny's.

"Fantastic, Ginny." Harry said.

"Just remember, your Patronus can only protect you for as long as you stay focused. So focus, Luna." Tracey said.

"Think of the happiest thing you can." Harry said.

"_Expecto Patronum._ I'm trying." Neville said.

"I know. It's good. This is really advanced stuff, guys. You're doing so well." Harry said.

"_Expecto Patronum!_"

Then they heard something and stopped.

A bit of the door was open and Tracey walked over a bit.

"I'll make short work of this." Umbridge said.

"_Bombarda Maxima_."

Harry grabbed her and moved them.

Malfoy pulled Cho out and Harry frowned.

"Get them!" Umbridge said.

Harry, Tracey, Ron and Hermione were sent up to Dumbledore's office.

"Been watching them for weeks and see, Dumbledore's Army. Proof of what I've been telling you right from the very beginning, Cornelius. All your fear-mongering about You-know-who. ...never fooled us for a minute. We saw your lies for what they were: A smokescreen for your bid to seize control of the Ministry." Umbridge said.

"Naturally." Dumbledore said.

"No, professor. He had nothing to do with it. It was me." Harry said.

"Most noble of you, Harry, to shield me, but as has been pointed out... the parchment clearly says "Dumbledore's Army," not "Potter's." he said.

"Auror Kingsley. I want you to take Dumbledore to Azkaban." Fudge said.

"Ah, I thought we might hit this little stab. You want me to do, what was the frees, come quietly? Well, I have no attendant of going." Dumbledore said.

"Enough of this! Take him!" Umbridge said.

Dumbledore winked and then Fawkes came while he put up his hands and then he was gone.

"Whoa. Uh, you may not like it minister, but you can't deny, Dumbledore's got style." Kingsley said.


	14. Chapter 14

When Dumbledore was gone Umbridge took over. They were all in the great hall in desks doing their class work. While Umbridge sat in front of them all.

When they were all done they started to leave. Cho was standing there waiting for Harry.

"Harry?" she said.

Harry just stood there for a few seconds then left.

Harry, Tracey, Ron and Hermione were outside right now walking.

"Even Dumbledore didn't expect this. Harry if it's anyone's fault it ours." Hermione said.

"Yeah but I agreed. I tried so hard to help. And yet it all goes down." he said.

Tracey opened her mouth to say something but was interrupted by something.

They all looked turned around and saw Hagrid.

"Hagrid?" Tracey said.

He waved to have them follow him.

While they did that they were wondering what he was.

"Any idea of where he's taking us?" Ron asked.

"Hagrid, why can't you just tell us?" Harry asked.

Then a lot of centaurs were running around.

"I've never seen centaurs so reckless!" Hagrid said.

"Hagrid what's going on?" Tracey asked.

"Sorry for being so secretive to you four. But with Dumbledore gone, I'm afraid I'm gonna be sacked any day now. And I couldn't leave without anyone knowing about him." he said.

Then he turned around.

"Grawpy. Down here you great baboon!"

So the person came and the four of them stepped backwards while he opened his hands and then closed them when he couldn't get what he wanted.

"I couldn't leave him because, because he's my brother."

"Blimey!" Ron said.

"Well half-brother really. But he's completely harmless."

Grawp tried to pick Tracey up but Harry grabbed her before he got her. So he got Hermione instead.

"Ahh!" she said.

"Hagrid do something!" Ron said.

Then he turned around and grabbed a big piece of a tree.

"Grawpy that is not polite! What did I tell ya, you do not grab do you? That's your new friend Hermione." Hagrid said. "Grawp!"

Ron hit his leg with the stick but it broke.

"Grawp! Put, me, down!" Hermione started pointing at him. "Now."

He put her down and she rubbed her arm while Grawp turned around to get something.

"You just stay away from her alright?" Ron said.

Then Grawp came back with a bicycle top and bell in his hand. Then handed it to Hermione.

She grabbed it and then set off the bell.

Then she gave it back to him and he sat down and played with the bell.

"You'll look after him won't you? He gets his own food and all. It's company he'll be needing while I'm gone."

They all nodded and then headed back to school.


	15. Chapter 15

Before they knew it they were on their OWLs. While they worked on it Harry stopped for a few minutes and then his scar started to burn hard.

He shut his connection as tightly as he could. He started to hear something but tried the best he could to ignore it and focus on his test.

Tracey saw him doing that and was worried but knew he would be able to fight it.

'**You Ok?'** she asked.

**'Yeah, just my scar is on fire and I'm fighting a vision the best I can. I'm doing pretty good with it to.'** he said.

'**Good. Focus on the exam and you can do it.'** she said smiling at him but still worried.

A few minutes later they heard something and everyone looked at the door.

Umbridge stood up and started to walk to the door while everyone watched her.

When she opened the door an orange light came then Fred and George came on brooms and throwing something and made it turn into a dragon and chase after Umbridge.

When they were outside and it was gone a big W was there at the top.

'**Man am I glad you gave them that money!' **Tracey said.

'**Well with Voldemort back we need some fun! And everyone knows the Potters are one of the richest families in London.'** Harry said.

When they all left and got changed Harry had his friends and sister go to Umbridge to check on his and Tracey's parents and uncles really quick.

After feeling what happened he could also still hear a bit of it. He didn't think it was real but still wanted to check on them.

"Harry, you're mental, we're going to get caught!" Ron said.

"That. You. Are!"

Then they all turned around and saw Umbridge.

A few seconds later he was tied to a chair.

"You were going to Dumbledore weren't you?" she asked.

"No." Harry said.

Then she slapped him.

"You sent me headmistress?" Snape said.

"Snape! It's time for answers. Have you got any veritaserum?"

"I'm afraid you you used up all my my storages on Ms. Chang." Snape said.

Then looked at Harry and he nodded and unlocked his occlumency.

After he saw the vision he heard a bit of he slowly nodded then continued.

"Unless you wish to poison him, I cannot help you." he said and left.

When he was done Harry looked it as strong as he could.

"Very well then. Since you won't answer it appears that I'll have to force you with, the cruciatus spell. I've heard you can fight off the imperious curse."

"That's illegal." Hermione said.

"What Cornelius doesn't know, won't hurt him." she said putting the picture down.

She opened her mouth but Hermione said something before she said it.

"Tell her Harry!" Hermione said.

"Tell me what?" she asked.

"Well If you won't, I will." Hermione continued.

When they left they headed to the forbidden Forest.

"How much further?" Umbridge asked while they walked.

"Not far." Hermione said.

"What are you doing?" Tracey asked.

"Improvising." she whispered.

When they got to where they were supposed to Grawp was gone.

"Well, where is this weapon? There isn't one is there? You know, I really hate children." Umbridge said.

Then some centaurs came with their arrow out.

"You have no business here centaur. This is the ministry-"

She made a shield before she was hit by a bow.

"How dare you! _Indeciscrus!_"

Then rope went around its neck.

"Please! Please stop it!" Hermione said.

"Enough! I will have order! Ahh!" she said after Grawp picked her up.

"No! It's not his fault! No! You don't understand!" Hermione said.

Harry started to grab her hand while she talked.

Centaurs took her when she was down again.

"What do you think you're doing? I'm ministry worker Deloris Jane Umbridge! Let me go!" she yelled while they ran away.

"Thank you Grawp." Hermione said.

Then a patronus came out of nowhere.

"Ah!" Tracey said and jumped.

_"Family safe at headquarters. Go to common room."_ Snape's patronus said.

So they headed back to school.

Harry was on his way to the common room to try and get some rest. Ron, Hermione and Tracey were already there because Harry wanted to grab some water from the kitchen.

When he got there he saw Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny, Tracey and Luna.

"What?" he asked.

"I know you started to feel your scar burn and fight the most occlumency you could." Tracey said.

"I did it didn't I? You know I have it as strong as Snape."

"Yes but I know you have trouble staying out of your connection." Tracey said.

Harry opened his mouth when something big fell on to everyone and they realized it was a Portkey.


	16. Chapter 16

When they got there they looked around. Harry looked and saw the number 96.

"That's the number I've been having dreams of in the beginning of the year." he said.

"Harry, Tracey? You might wanna come see this." Neville said.

So they headed to Neville and saw a prophecy.

Harry saw his name on it and then picked it up and looked at it. Then they heard something.

"Harry." Hermione said.

"You know, you really should learn to be more careful." Lucius Malfoy said while he took off his mask. "You are only here for what the Dark Lord wants. Now, hand me the prophecy."

"If you do anything to us, I'll break it." Harry said.

"Hahahaha! He knows how to play. Itty, bitty baby. Potters." someone said.

Neville recognized it. "Bellatrix Lastrange."

"Neville Longbottom is it? How's Mum and dad?"

"Better, now they're about to be avenged." he said taking out his wand.

Bellatrix gasped and took out her wand while Harry stopped him.

"Now, let's everybody just calm down... shall we? All we want is that prophecy." Lucius said with his hands out.

"Why did Voldemort need us to come and get this?" Tracey asked.

"You dare speak his name? You filthy half-blood!" Bellatrix yelled.

"It's all right. They're just curious children, aren't they? Prophecies can only be retrieved by those about whom they are made. Which is lucky for you, really. Haven't you always wondered... what was the reason for the connection between you and the Dark Lord? Why he was unable to kill you or your sister... when you were only five? Don't you want to know the secret of your scar? I'm aware that she was hit with a piece of your ceiling that night. All the answers are there, Potter, in your hand. All you have to do... is give it to me. Then I can show you everything."

"We've waited 14 years." Tracey said.

"I know." he said looking sad.

"I guess we can wait a little longer. Now! _Stupefy!_" Harry said.

"_Stupefy!_" They all said together.

Then they all started running.

Luna was hit by a Death Eater and fell on the ground.

"_Levicorpus!_" she said causing the Death Eater to go up.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_" Neville said hitting a Death Eater

"Well done, Neville." Luna said and pulled him away.

"_Stupefy!_" Hermione said.

"_Stupefy!_" Ron said.

"_Stupefy!_" Harry said.

"_Stupefy!_" Tracey said.

"_Stupefy!_ Reducto! Get back to the door!" Harry called.

So they all started running and then looked around when they got there.

"Department of Mysteries. They got that bit right, didn't they?" Ron said.

Harry started to hear something and took out his wand.

"Get behind me." Harry called.

While they ran the death eaters suddenly appeared and took Ron, Hermione, Luna, Neville and Ginny around the necks with their wands in front of them. Harry and Tracey looked around.

"Did you actually believe... or were you truly naïve enough to think... that children stood a chance against us?" Lucius said.

Harry and Tracey looked at their friends.

"I'll make this simple for you, Potters. Give me the prophecy now... or watch your friends die."

"Don't give it to him, Harry, Tracey!" Neville said.

Then Bellatrix pushed her wand on him harder.

Harry looked at Lucius and gave it to him.

While he raised it Harry and Tracey saw someone coming.

"Get away from my godson and niece." Sirius said and punched him.

Sure enough The Order appeared and started dueling.

"Now, listen to me. Take the others and get out of here you two." Sirius said.

"What, no we're staying with you!" Harry said while Tracey nodded.

"You've done _beautifully_, now let us take it from here." Sirius said

Then they were almost hit with something by someone. Sirius aimed it back.

Harry stood up and Tracey followed.

While James fought Lucius with Harry Sirius dueled Bellatrix with Tracey.

The other kids were hiding and watched Harry and Tracey dueling with Sirius and James.

"_Expelliarmus!_" Harry and James said together.

"Nice one, James, Harry!" Sirius said.

"_Avada Kedavra!_" Bellatrix said.

Tracey jumped but it hit Sirius.

When it hit him Harry and Tracey looked at him.

Remus took Harry and Lilly took Tracey.

They weren't listening and both had their eyes shut and didn't hear or see James get Sirius out.

Harry turned his head and saw Bellatrix running.

He jumped off of Remus and started to run.

Remus stood there and watched while Tracey saw Sirius come back.

"I killed Sirius Black! He's going to get me! You're going to get me!" Bellatrix said while she ran.

"_CRUCIO!_" he yelled and got her on the ground.

He held his hand out while she whimpered a little.

"You've got to _mean_ it Harry. She killed him. She disservice's it."

Harry's neck started to move.

"You know the spell, Harry."

Then he stopped. He aimed his wand at Voldemort but he knocked out his wand.

"So _weak_." Voldemort said.

Then out of nowhere Dumbledore appeared.

"Foolish of you to come here tonight Tom. The Aurors are on their way."

"By which time I shall be gone, and you, shall be dead."

A few seconds later they were dueling each other. Then Voldemort disappeared.

"Stay where you are Harry!" Dumbledore said.

Suddenly Harry felt something and went to the ground.

Dumbledore knelt down next to him. Then he heard something coming from him.

"You've lost old man." said Voldemort through Harry.

"AHH!" Harry yelled.

He started to see memories and pictures of things Voldemort had done. The Halloween night and his parents talking to him. Getting hit by him. Cedric being killed, the night he returned and Voldemort appearing. And seeing how much they're alike and a picture of him having his face.

"Look at me." Voldemort said.

"Harry, it isn't how you are alike, it's how you are not." Dumbledore said.

Harry laid there fighting the pictures and saw his friends and family.

He opened his eyes and saw Tracey, Lily, James, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, Neville, Ginny and Luna.

He looked mostly at his parents, sister, uncles, Ron and Hermione.

"You're the weak one, and you'll never know love, or friendship. And I feel sorry for you."

Dumbledore heard and smiled a little. He then shut his eyes tightly and focused on the memories he had of his friends and family.

The day they met Ron and Hermione, all the fun they had with them. The fun he had with Tracey. Finally Voldemort came out and stood in front of him.

"You're a fool Harry Potter, and you will lose, everything."

Then the ministry appeared and saw as Voldemort disappeared.

"He's back!" Fudge said.

He felt someone hold him and everyone started to walk over to him.


	17. Chapter 17

A few minutes later the Potters, Sirius and Remus were in Dumbledore's office.

Then he came out of his own flew network.

"Albus, it's their fifth year, it's time for them to know. Especially Harry." Lily said.

He sighed and realized they were right.

"Alright, sit down please." he said.

So they sat down and waited.

"It is time," he said, "for me to tell you what I should have told you five years ago, Harry, Tracey. I am going to tell you everything. I ask only a little patience. You will have your chance to rage at me - to do whatever you like - when I have finished. I will not stop you."

They nodded and waited.

Dumbledore stared for a moment at the sunlit grounds outside the window, then looked back at Harry and Tracey and said,

"Five years ago you two arrived at Hogwarts. You wonder why I had you four go into hiding the first war."

He paused. Neither Harry or Tracey said nothing.

"My answer is that my priority was to keep you two alive. You were in more danger than perhaps anyone but I realized. Voldemort had been vanquished hours before, but his supporters - and many of them are almost as terrible as he - were still at large, angry, desperate and violent. Which is why I had you stay in hiding a bit longer. Did I believe that Voldemort was gone for ever? No. I knew not whether it would be ten, twenty or fifty years before he returned, but I was sure he would do so, and I was sure, too, knowing him as I have done, that he would not rest until he killed one of you.

"I knew that Voldemort's knowledge of magic is perhaps more extensive than any wizard alive. I knew that even my most complex and powerful protective spells and charms were unlikely to be invincible if he ever returned to full power.

"Five years ago, then," continued Dumbledore, as though he had not paused in his story, "you two arrived at Hogwarts, as happy and as well-nourished as I would have liked. You were not a pampered little prince, but as normal a boy as I could have hoped under the circumstances. You told your family to treat the two of you equally and they did. Thus far, my plan was working well.

"And then… well, you two will remember the events of your first year at Hogwarts quite as clearly as I and your parents do. And probably Remus and Sirius. You two rose magnificently to the challenge that faced you and sooner - much sooner - than I had anticipated, you found yourselves face to face with Voldemort. You two survived again. You did more. You delayed his return to full power and strength. You fought a man's fight. I was… prouder of you two than I can say. I'm sure your parents are to."

They smiled and nodded. Still not happy about what they've been through but still proud.

"Yet there was a flaw in this wonderful plan of mine," said Dumbledore. "An obvious flaw that I knew, even then, might be the undoing of it all. And yet, knowing how important it was that my plan should succeed, I told myself that I would not permit this flaw to ruin it. I alone could prevent this, so I alone must be strong. And here was my first test, as you lay in the hospital wing, weak from your struggle with Voldemort. Tracey was there to but not as long as you."

"I don't understand what you're saying," said Harry.

"Me neither." Tracey said.

"Don't you remember asking me, as you lay in the hospital wing, why Voldemort had tried to kill you two when you were five?"

They nodded.

"Ought I to have told you then?"

They stared into the blue eyes and said nothing, but their hearts were racing again.

"You do not see the flaw in the plan yet? No… perhaps not. Well, as you know, I decided not to answer you. Eleven, I told myself, was much too young to know. I had never intended to tell you when you were eleven. The knowledge would be too much at such a young age.

"I should have recognized the danger signs then. I should have asked myself why I did not feel more disturbed that you had already asked me the question to which I knew, one day, I must give a terrible answer. I should have recognized that I was too happy to think that I did not have to do it on that particular day… You were too young, much too young. And so we entered your second year at Hogwarts.

"And once again you two met challenges even grown wizards have never faced: once again you acquitted yourselves beyond my wildest dreams. Neither of you did not ask me again, however, why Voldemort had your left that mark on you Harry. We discussed scar, oh yes… we came very, very close to the subject. Why did I not tell you everything?

"Well, it seemed to me that twelve was, after all, hardly better than eleven to receive such information. I allowed you two to leave my presence, bloodstained, exhausted but exhilarated, and if I felt a twinge of unease that I ought, perhaps, to have told you then, it was swiftly silenced. You were still so young, you see, and I could not find it in myself to spoil that night of triumph…

"Do you see, Tracey, Harry? Do you see the flaw in my brilliant plan now? I had fallen into the trap I had foreseen, that I had told myself I could avoid, that I must avoid."

"We don't –" Tracey started.

"I cared about you two too much," said Dumbledore simply.

"I cared more for your happiness than your knowing the truth, more for your peace of mind than my plan, more for your life than the lives that might be lost if the plan failed. In other words, I acted exactly as Voldemort expects we fools who love to act.

"Is there a Defense? I defy anyone who has watched you two as I have - and I have watched you two more closely than you can have imagined - not to want to save you more pain than you had already suffered. What did I care if numbers of nameless and faceless people and creatures were slaughtered in the vague future, if in the here and now you were both alive, and well, and happy? I never dreamed that I would have such a person on my hands.

We entered your third year. I watched from afar as you struggled to repel Dementors, as you found Peter, learned what he did to you four. Was I to tell you then, at the moment when you had triumphantly saved your godfather Harry?"

Sirius smiled proud of Harry.

"But now, at the age of thirteen, my excuses were running out. Young you two might be, but you had proved you were exceptional. My conscience was uneasy, Tracey, Harry. I knew the time must come soon…

"But Harry came out of the maze last year, having watched Cedric Diggory die, having escaped death so narrowly himself… and I did not tell them, though I knew, now Voldemort had returned, I must do it soon. And now, tonight, I know you two have long been ready for the knowledge I have kept from you for so long, because you have proved that I should have placed the burden upon you before this. My only Defense is this: I have watched you two struggling under more burdens than any student who as ever passed through this school and I could not bring myself to add another - the greatest one of all."

They waited, but Dumbledore did not speak.

"We still don't understand." Harry said.

"Voldemort tried to kill you two when you were a child because of a prophecy made shortly before your birth. He knew the prophecy had been made, though he did not know its full contents. He set out to kill one of you when you were still as young as he could, believing he was fulfilling the terms of the prophecy. He discovered, to his cost, that he was mistaken, when the curse intended to kill you backfired. And so, since his return to his body, and particularly since your extraordinary escape from him last year, he has been determined to hear that prophecy in its entirety. This is the weapon he has been seeking so assiduously since his return: the knowledge of how to destroy one of you."

Lilly and James were holding each other's hands tightly together.

Sirius and Remus were worried to. Sirius had a hand on Harry's shoulder and Remus did the same thing with Tracey.

The sun had risen fully now: Dumbledore's office was bathed in it. The glass case in which the sword of Godric Gryffindor resided gleamed white and opaque, the fragments of the instruments Harry had thrown to the floor glistened like raindrops, and behind him, the baby Fawkes made soft chirruping noises in his nest of ashes.

"The prophecy's smashed," Harry said blankly. "It slipped out of Lucius' hand when he fell."

"The thing that smashed was merely the record of the prophecy kept by the Department of Mysteries. But the prophecy was made to somebody, and that person has the means of recalling it perfectly."

"Who heard it?" asked Tracey, though they thought they knew the answer already.

"I did," said Dumbledore. "On a cold, wet night sixteen years ago, in a room above the bar at the Hog's Head inn. I had gone there to see an applicant for the post of Divination teacher, though it was against my inclination to allow the subject of Divination to continue at all. The applicant, however, was the great-great-granddaughter of a very famous, very gifted Seer and I thought it common politeness to meet her. I was disappointed. It seemed to me that she had not a trace of the gift herself. I told her, courteously I hope, that I did not think she would be suitable for the post. I turned to leave."

Dumbledore got to his feet and walked past them to the black cabinet that stood beside Fawkes's perch. He bent down, slid back a catch and took from inside it the shallow stone basin, carved with runes around the edges.

Dumbledore walked back to the desk, placed the Pensieve upon it, and raised his wand to his own temple.

From it, he withdrew silvery, gossamer-fine strands of thought clinging to the wand and deposited them into the basin. He sat back down behind his desk and watched his thoughts swirl and drift inside the Pensieve for a moment. Then, with a sigh, he raised his wand and prodded the silvery substance with its tip.

A figure rose out of it, draped in shawls, her eyes magnified to enormous size behind her glasses, and she revolved slowly; her feet in the basin. But when Sibyll Trelawney spoke, it was not in her usual ethereal, mystic voice, but in the harsh, hoarse tones Harry had heard her use once before:

_"The one with the power to vanquish the - Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark them as his equal, but they will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…"_

The slowly revolving Professor Trelawney sank back into the silver mass below and vanished.

The silence within the office was absolute. Neither Dumbledore, Tracey nor Harry nor any of the portraits made a sound. Even Fawkes had fallen silent. Sirius, Remus, James and Lilly looked Harry and Tracey.

"Professor Dumbledore?" Harry said very quietly, for Dumbledore, still staring at the Pensieve, seemed completely lost in thought.

"It… did that mean… what did that mean?" Tracey asked.

"It meant," said Dumbledore, "that the person who has the only chance of conquering Lord Voldemort for good was born at the end of July, nearly sixteen years ago. This child would be born to parents who had already defied Voldemort three times."

"It means - me and Tracey?" Harry asked.

Dumbledore surveyed him for a moment through his glasses.

"The odd thing, Harry," he said softly, "is that it may not have meant you two at all.

Sibyll's prophecy could have applied to two wizard boys and one witch, all born at the end of July that year, all of whom had parents in the Order of the Phoenix, all sets of parents having narrowly escaped Voldemort three times. One, of course, was you and Tracey. The other was Neville Longbottom."

"But then… but then, why was it my name on the prophecy and not Trace or Neville's?" Harry asked.

"The official record was re-labeled after Voldemort's attack on you two as a child," said Dumbledore.

"It seemed plain to the keeper of the Hall of Prophecy that Voldemort could only have tried to kill one of you because he knew you two to be the one to whom Sibyll was referring."

"Then - it might _not_ be us?" said Tracey.

"I am afraid," said Dumbledore slowly, looking as though every word cost him a great effort, "that there is no doubt that it is you Harry ."

"But you said - Neville was born at the end of July, too - and his mum and dad –" Harry said.

"You are forgetting the next part of the prophecy, the final identifying feature of the child who could vanquish Voldemort… Voldemort himself would mark them as his equal. And so he did, Harry. He chose you, not Neville or Tracey. He gave you the scar that has proved both blessing and curse."

"But he might have chosen wrong!" said Harry. "He might have marked the wrong person!"

"He chose the child he thought most likely to be a danger to him," said Dumbledore. "And notice this, Harry, Tracey: he chose, not the pureblood (which, according to his creed, is the only kind of wizard worth being or knowing) but the half-blood, like himself. He saw himself in you two before he had ever seen you, and in marking you with that scar Harry, he did not kill you, as he intended, but gave you powers, and a future, which have fitted you to escape him not once, but four times so far - something that neither your parents, nor Neville's parents, ever achieved."

"Why did he do it, then?" said Harry, who felt numb and cold.

"Why did he try and kill us as kids? He should have waited to see whether Neville, Harry or I looked more dangerous when we were older and tried to kill whoever it was then –" Tracey started.

"That might, indeed, have been the more practical course," said Dumbledore,

"except that Voldemort's information about the prophecy was incomplete. The Hog's Head inn, which Sibyll chose for its cheapness, has long attracted, shall we say, a more interesting clientele than the Three Broomsticks. As you two and your friends found out to your cost, and I to mine that night, it is a place where it is never safe to assume you are not being overheard. Of course, I had not dreamed, when I set out to meet Sibyll Trelawney, that I would hear anything worth overhearing. My - our - one stroke of good fortune was that the eavesdropper was detected only a short way into the prophecy and thrown from the building."

"So he only heard -?" Harry started.

"He heard only the beginning, the part foretelling the birth of a boy in July to parents who had thrice defied Voldemort. Consequently, he could not warn his master that to attack you would be to risk transferring power to you, and marking you as his equal. So Voldemort never knew that there might be danger in attacking you, that it might be wise to wait, to learn more. He did not know that you would have power the Dark Lord knows not–"

"But I/he don't/doesn't!" said Harry and Tracey together, in a strangled voice. "I haven't any powers he hasn't got, I couldn't fight the way he did tonight, I can't possess people or - or kill them -"

"There is a room in the Department of Mysteries," interrupted Dumbledore, "that is kept locked at all times. It contains a force that is at once more wonderful and more terrible than death, than human intelligence, than the forces of nature. It is also, perhaps, the most mysterious of the many subjects for study that reside there. It is the power held within that room that you possess in such quantities and which Voldemort has not at all. That power saved you from possession by Voldemort, because he could not bear to reside in a body so full of the force he detests. In the end, it was your heart that saved you. I know you have trouble fighting the vision which is why I had Severus teach you occlumency when you were younger."

Harry asked curious about the answer, "The end of the prophecy... it was something about neither... can live..."

"…while the other survives," said Dumbledore.

"So," said Harry, dredging up the words from what felt like a deep well of despair inside him, "so does that mean that… that one of us has got to kill the other one… in the end?"

"Yes," said Dumbledore.

For a long time, none of them spoke. Somewhere far beyond the office walls, they could hear the sound of voices, students heading down to the Great Hall for an early breakfast, perhaps.


	18. Chapter 18

It was the last day of school and Dumbledore had asked Harry, Tracey, James and Lily come to his office.

"Lily, James, Harry, Tracey I think it's time for you to go into hiding again now that Voldemort is officially back. But they can still get to school and visit their friends." Dumbledore said.

They nodded.

"You should stay somewhere else and use the Fidelius Charm again. People know you went back to Potter Manor a week after that Halloween."

"But Professor, what if it happens again?" Tracey said.

"Don't worry Tracey, it won't happen again. We'll be extra careful now." Lilly said.

"Yes." James said.

"Alright, let me know when you know who your secret keeper is." Dumbledore said.

"Alright Albus. We'll talk to Sirius and Remus when we get home and let you know." Lily said.

"Come and tell me when you decide who it is. And I once again am willing for me to be your secret keeper this time." he said.

"We'll think about it." James said.

"Alright, now, why don't you two get packed up and ready to go. The train starts at eleven as usual." Dumbledore said.

"Alright. See you later mum, dad." Harry said.

"You said we're staying with uncle Moony and uncle Padfoot for now right?" Tracey asked.

"Yes, Tweeky is with Kreacher right now getting your rooms ready." Lily said.

They nodded and left.

Two hours later they were on their way to the train. Harry and Tracey med up with Ron, Hermione, Neville and Luna.

"We've been thinking about something Dumbledore gave us last night." Harry said.

"Yeah?" Ron said.

"That even though there's a fight coming up in front of us we have something that he doesn't." Tracey said.

"Which is what?" Hermione asked.

"Something worth fighting for." Harry said.

Then they headed to the train and headed home. It was going to be a hard and probably a worse war, but with Harry and Tracey knowing what he was doing last time and them turning sixteen, it will make it easier and quicker. They know it.

As long as they have each other and people they care about it will go fine.


End file.
